


Burn

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [5]
Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth (Angel), Danny Fitz (Jack O'Toole.) BTVS 'The Zeppo' & Bones 'The Man In The Mud.' Jack O'Toole in his new life. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Even in his new life, Jack, now living as Danny, couldn't seem to escape some of the past one. Stumbling upon a familiar face was still a surprise. Not to mention finding himself more or less "blown up" again. Maybe this time not by a bomb but still yet. His attraction to the fast life got the better of him once again.

He always told himself it was a dream, of being in high school, in one crazy town called Sunnydale. Of vampires and zombies and everything. He told himself it wasn't possible, any of it.

Even as he saw Agent Booth, he swore it wasn't possible.

But in those last few moments of his life, it all came back to him. His life as Danny pushed to the side, his previous as Jack to the forefront.


End file.
